Mending Hope
by darkliger01
Summary: Set in MMBN5: TP. After so many defeats during a liberation mission, Medi quickly begins to lose confidence in her abilities. Now a certain NetNavi will try to cheer her up before she does something dangerous. For MegaxMedi fans!


Summary: After so many defeats during a liberation mission, Medi quickly begins to lose confidence in her abilities. Concerned for his friend, a certain NetNavi tries to cheer her up before she does something dangerous.

AU-ness:

1. While the MMBN5's time frame actually only spans a few days, in this story those ten days are more like ten weeks, so all of the members know each other for much longer.

2. Except for Medi, the NetOp's and NetNavis will have their US game names.

3. There are a few other things that you would see in the anime in this story.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MegaMan pouts… Capcom does. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!

Mending Hope

By: Dark Liger 01

After defeating five mysterious black Heel Navis, MegaMan gained access to the Nebula Area of the Undernet. Upon entering, he came to learn about a force of incredible power that could rule the Cyberworld, and his name was Lord of Chaos. By this time, MegaMan had reached an area that needed to be liberated before he could move on. Planning on doing this alone, he was interrupted by ProtoMan and told that the team somehow knew that he really needed some help, and so MagnetMan, NapalmMan, and SearchMan came and helped him proceed.

Right now another liberation mission was taking place in Nebula Area 3 and right now, Team ProtoMan has covered some ground, but… they weren't exactly doing quite as well as they done on the previous mission…

SearchMan: "Okay Team, we've liberated a lot of panels, but we're starting to fall behind a bit. We might not liberate this area under par if we don't step up our efforts. Are there any suggestions?"

Medi: "Yeah. GyroMan and I could execute Twin Liberation, giving you guys a better margin for covering more ground. It might allow viruses to surround you, but with our currents and stronger attacks, we might be able to pull off a good number of 1-Turn Liberations."

MegaMan: "Great idea, Medi."

SearchMan: "Then make it so."

GyroMan transformed into a helicopter and flew to the other side of the row that Medi mentioned and signaled that he was ready on his end. With that, the nurse Navi began the battle; however, there was a major problem.

Lan: "Uh-oh! Medi, we've got a major problem!"

Medi: "What is it?"

Lan: "You're surrounded!"

It was true. She was, in fact, surrounded by not three but four viruses, and Lan didn't bring any Area Grab BattleChips. This would make her Capsule Bomb useless on the back viruses. And what was even worse was the BattleChips that were ready weren't the kind she would need to destroy multiple enemies. What could make this any worse, she said to herself.

Lan: "Two of them are Dominerds."

Medi: "Thanks… Lan.

Lan: "You're welcome."

MegaMan: "Lan, you dunce! SHE WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Lan: "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry."

Medi managed to take out the two Mettaurs with some of the chips she had available, but getting to them without wasting them on the Dominerds took up almost two turns, and when she finally took down one Dominerd. Her time was up, she failed the liberation. GyroMan saw this and wondered what happened, so NapalmMan told him.

GyroMan: "Bummer."

Medi: "Darn it. I can't believe that happened."

MegaMan: "Don't worry, Medi. You tried your best. NapalmMan, use Napalm to clear some of the panels?"

NapalmMan: "You got it!"

Napalm managed to enter the battle and take out the viruses using some chips, but mostly using his rapid busters.

"_Don't worry, Medi. You tried your best._"

Medi: "My… best."

A few phases later, the team reached CloudMan and now it was Medi's turn to fight him, but the Darkloid was too strong and he ended up defeating her badly. With no one left the stop him during that phase, CloudMan used his Dark Cloud attack on everyone except for MegaMan who was pushed out of the way by SearchMan, paralyzing them. Angered by seeing his friends hurt, he rushed in the battle the Darkloid again, only this time Lan had the Cyber, Wide, and Long Swords ready, and MegaMan used the Life Sword Program Advance to take out CloudMan once more.

CloudMan: "NOOOO!"

MegaMan: "We did it."

SearchMan: "Target time: 14 phases, Actual time: 16 phases. That didn't go out as planned."

MegaMan: "Don't worry about it, SearchMan. Is everyone alright?"

Napalm: "I've been better, but I'll live."

Gyro: "Nothing a few minor repairs can't fix."

Search: "I'm fine. Thanks."

Medi didn't say anything, as she was sitting on the ground on her knees; instead she simply logged out.

Mega: "Medi?"

Search: "What's wrong with her?"

Napalm: "Beats the heck out of me."

Gyro: "We better log out, too. See you, MegaMan."

Mega: "See you later, guys."

With that Gyro, Napalm, and Search logged out as well. It was just Lan and MegaMan now. Lan asked his Navi if he was ready to continue forward; MegaMan said yes, but first he wanted to see how Medi was doing. With that MegaMan logged out.

010100010101010111

The next day, Chaud had informed everyone to take the day off so that they could do whatever they wanted or needed to do. Lan had made a note to thank Chaud later since this gave the time he needed to find Jasmine and check on Medi.

Meanwhile in Net Mission Control…

ProtoMan: "MegaMan! What's up? SearchMan informed me about yesterday's mission. Is everyone alright?"

MegaMan: "Yeah, everyone's fine. But I'm really worried about Medi. She didn't do quite so well, and think she took it pretty hard."

Proto: "Right. SearchMan told about that too. So, what do you plan on doing?"

Mega: "I was going to try to find her and cheer her up."

Proto: (smiling) "I see. You should get started ASAP."

Mega: "You don't have to tell me twice. Catch you later."

OS Voice: "**MegaMan, logging out.**"

Proto: "Good luck, MegaMan. _If only you knew how she really feels about you._"

Somehow, after the whole ProtoMan rescue mission, Lan and Jasmine became fast friends, as well as MegaMan and Medi . No one is sure HOW it happened, it just… happened. As for Chaud and ProtoMan, they had become like brothers to the girls. Anyway, as he walked towards ACDC Park, he caught sight of Jasmine sitting on a bench staring down at her PET very sadly.

Lan: "Hi Jasmine."

Jasmine: (smiling) "Hi Lan."

Lan: "What was with the sad face?"

MegaMan: "Where's Medi?"

Jasmine: "She's not here."

Two minutes later…

Lan: "…So the only thing she told you last night was that she wanted to get stronger? And when you woke up this mourning she wasn't in the PET?"

Jasmine: "Yes."

MegaMan: "Lan, jack me into the Net, and I'll try to find Medi."

Lan: "We'll bring Medi back safe and sound, okay?"

Jasmine: "Thank you, Lan! (she quickly kissed Lan on the cheek) And you too, MegaMan!"

MegaMan: "Anytime… Hey Lan, snap out of it and let's go!"

Lan: "… Oh right. See ya!"

As Lan skated home, he started blushing.

MegaMan: (smirking) "Lan, you're turning red."

Lan: (glaring at his PET) "Hey shut up!"

MegaMan: (chuckling) "Sorry. Listen, while I'm on the Net, you should keep Jasmine company."

Lan: "Sure, I guess."

When Lan got home, his mother asked him why he was home so soon, he said had to do a favor for a good friend.

Lan: "Jack in, MegaMan! Execute!"

001001010110010101

As MegaMan entered Lan's homepage, Lan's voice came through the comm. link.

Lan: "MegaMan, look for Medi in the End Area. I'm sure that's where she went."

Mega: "Roger."

MegaMan took the link to Gargoyle Castle's HP and asked any Navis or Mr. Progs if they had seen a female nurse Navi around lately. Some had seen Medi while some had not. The ones who did see her noted on how sad she was, and one Navi had thought he heard her mention something about "getting stronger for everyone". The Blue Bomber Navi thanked him and continued his search. He wondered how a Navi COULD become strong in short time, and then the answer hit him like GutsMan's Guts Punch… a DarkChip! If that was what she had in mind, then he had to stop her, and fast!"

When MegaMan came to a rather section of End Area, he caught sight of a Heel Navi giving something to a white NetNavi, but soon recognized that "something" as a DarkChip, and that "white NetNavi" as Medi! He had to stop them!

MegaMan: "MEDI! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Medi: "Huh? MegaMan?"

Heel Navi: "What! MegaMan? (he looks at Medi) Wait a minute! Now I know who you are! You're one of those Navis that are trying to ruin Nebula's plans! Viruses, Attack!"

At once, the Nebula Navi summoned a trio of Champy EX's and logged out. The Champy trio was ready to give Medi the thrashing of her life, but MegaMan and his MegaBuster weren't going to let that happen. He blasted one Champy causing the other two to face him instead of their previous target. Before MegaMan could think of what to do next, he was repeatedly punched in the face by one. The attack left him with a few burns marks, but nothing more.

It was the second virus's turn, but he never got his chance as he was blown sky high by Medi's Capsule Bomb. Once again, the remaining Champy changed targets and dashed to fight the nurse Navi. Now as she saw the oncoming attack, Medi had only a moment to decide whether to use the Dark Sword DarkChip and risk corrupting herself, or the standby and let herself be deleted by the virus since her buster wasn't strong enough and she wouldn't time to charge up for another Capsule Bomb. Deciding her fate, she closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom…

It never came. Instead of receiving a fiery fist of a Fire-type virus, she received a rather refreshing spray of water, that apparently came from the mouth of a Wide-Shot Cannon used by MegaMan. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief and dropped to her knees, dropped the DarkChip that was in her hand, but started crying (A/N: Wait! Do NetNavis cry? OO). Immediately, the blue Navi went to her side.

MegaMan: "Medi… Are you alright?"

Medi: "… I'm sorry. It's just that I…"

MegaMan: "You really don't have to tell me. I already found out."

Medi: "Y-You did? (MegaMan nods) Why can't I do it right? Why can't I be as strong as you and the others? It's not fair."

MegaMan: "I don't know, and it's not fair. But it really doesn't matter to me if you're really strong or not. After all, a NetNavi's only able to fight properly with a good Operator, and Lan's not exactly adept at using projectile BattleChips, so it's not really your fault anyway.

Medi (forming a slight smile): "Really?

MegaMan: "Yeah, and besides, you and Jasmine are a great team; I mean you manage to give me a rough time when I battle you. But, my point is I think you're great just the way you are, Medi."

Those kinds words were just the thing she needed to feel better, and she expressed her gratitude by hugging him and crying happily in his chest. MegaMan gently hugged her back and smiled. But then, as he saw the DarkChip on the ground, he frowned a bit.

MegaMan: "Medi, I want you to promise me that you won't ever use a DarkChip."

Medi: (facing him) "Are you asking me? Or are you ordering me?"

MegaMan: "Maybe both."

Medi: (giggles) "Okay. I promise."

Medi let go of the blue Navi and he stood up.

MegaMan: "So I guess we should be heading back now. I'm really glad that you're all right. Jasmine's pretty worried about you. Bye Medi."

Medi: "Wait, MegaMan!"

MegaMan: "…?"

Medi: "Um… since we both came here from the Gargoyle Castle homepage… I was thinking maybe… (blushing) we could _walk_ back together. What do you say?"

It took a moment for her question to register in the Navi's mind, but when it did he smiled in response and held out his hand to her, to which she took it gingerly and the two Navis begin strolling back to the Homepage, hand in hand.

01000101100100

MegaMan: "There is _one_ thing I want to know."

Medi: "What's that?"

MegaMan: "Why were you willing to risk getting a DarkChip just to help the team?"

Medi looked down and wonder if she should tell him now.

Medi: "_I've gotten this far, so I might as well tell him…_ You see, to be completely honest, I… I…"

MegaMan: "Come on, you can tell me."

Medi: "…I didn't get that chip to help the team…… I got so that I could help… you."

MegaMan was very startled by what she, and he stopped and looked at her with widened eyes.

Medi: "Yes, it's true. Even before I met you, I knew that you were the kind of Navi I could count on. You're strong, honest, and reliable, that's why I believed that you would help me and Jasmine when we came to you and Lan."

MegaMan: (smirking) "Although I didn't help you the first time you asked…"

Medi: "Nor the second time when ProtoMan was captured, and I still haven't gotten you back for beating me in that NetBattle. But later, when you came into the Undernet to find me, I understood that you only refused because you were concerned about my wellbeing; and then I realized that you and Lan always put the safety of others ahead your own, and I always admired that. From then on, Jasmine and I wanted to help you guys however we can, and I still do.

The nurse Navi began inching closer to the blue bomber, and he in turn moved closer to her and took her other hand, until there was but a small gap between their countenances. After a period of silence, MegaMan spoke up.

MegaMan: "Do you really mean that?"

Medi: "Uh-huh… I love you, MegaMan."

MegaMan: (smiling) I love you too, Medi."

And finally the gap between their faces closed and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, MegaMan put his arms around Medi's waist, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. They wished the moment could last forever, but eventually their lips parted and they gazed into each other's eyes before MegaMan spoke again.

MegaMan: "We better get going."

Medi nodded and the new couple continued their stroll back to the Castle HP. Not too far off from where they are, the same Nebula Navi that tried to sell Medi the DarkChip returned and found it on the ground.

Heel Navi: "Hmm? Aww, she didn't use it… Oh well. STEP RIGHT UP! EXTRA RARE BATTLECHIPS HERE! GET 'EM HERE! GET 'EM NOW… (gets blasted by MegaMan and Medi) OWWW!

OS Voice: "**NetNavi deleted.**"

MegaMan: "Good Bye…"

Medi: "…And good riddance! So Mega, where's Jasmine?"

Mega: "Oh, she's probably still in ACDC Park. I actually told him it would be able a good idea to keep her company while you were gone."

Medi: "Aww, that's so sweet. Let's go check on them, okay?"

MegaMan: "Sure, why not."

OS Voice: "**MegaMan, logging out. Medi, logging out.**"

10100011001010101

As the Navis returned to their PETs they found that only half of MegaMan's assumption was accurate; instead Lan and Jasmine were at Castillo, and Lan had bought them some ice cream, which surprised his Navi. Sure MegaMan was happy about it, but he was surprised no less.

Medi: "Hey Jasmine. Did you miss me?"

Jasmine: "Only a lot. What happened to you, Medi?"

Medi: "Sorry about that. I had a lot on mind, but I'm fine now thanks to MegaMan."

Jasmine: "That's a relief. Thank you so much, MegaMan."

MegaMan: "Your welcome. Hey Lan, where did you two get that ice cream?"

Girl's voice: "From me."

MegaMan: "Nanako? What are you doing here?"

Nanako: "Hi there. Mr. Higsby took over Higure-ya give me the day off, so I thought I'd come here and earn a little extra money."

Medi: "That's good, Nanako."

Lan: "Okay. I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Jasmine?"

Jasmine: "I'd love that. (quickly kisses Lan on the lips) Bye, Lan. (she leaves)

Lan stands there for a moment blushing intensely, but then smiles.

MegaMan: "Hey Lan. You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Lan: "Shut up!"

MegaMan: "You'll have to make ME shut up, dude."

Lan: (grins) "Yeah, all I have to do is push this Mute button here."

MegaMan: "No, wait-" (Mute!)

Lan: "HA-HA!"

MegaMan: "_I hate that Mute button!_"

010101010111010011010

The following day, it was time for Team ProtoMan to liberate Nebula Area 5. MegaMan, ProtoMan, Medi, MagnetMan, and GyroMan were going to handle this last mission. The target Darkloid was CosmoMan, but this time he had BlizzardMan to help. Both Darkloids were straight ahead of the team, however, even though there were only five Dark Holes and the target time was sixteen phases, there were a lot of Barrier Panels and Guardians on the field, making the task a little more difficult. Despite these odds, the heroic Navis were determine to liberate this area of the Net. And to remind Medi of her importance to the team MegaMan took hold of her hand, to which she looked at him at smiled in return, which gained a few confused looks from their teammates except ProtoMan who smiled and shrugged it off. (AN: Seems like the leaders that know EVERYTHING about their teams, doesn't it? Oo)

Thankfully, MegaMan reminded Lan to equip some Area Grabs and a couple of Slow Gauge BattleChips before the mission, and remarkably, the team managed to score a good number of 1-Turn Liberations and had cleared a number of Dark Panels and Dark Holes.

Now that all of the Dark Holes were gone, it was time to battle CosmoMan. ProtoMan had used Wide Sword Liberation to remove the three Dark Panels in front of him, and now MegaMan and Medi were left to fight him. (AN: Ironic, huh? --;) MegaMan

Lan: Here we go, MegaMan! Battle routine, set!

MegaMan: "Execute!"

CosmoMan: "Time to DIE, MegaMan!"

Lan: "Proto Soul, Double-Soul Download! Wind Racket, Katana 2, and ProtoMan SP! BattleChips, in! Download!"

MegaMan: "Proto Soul, activate!"

The battle began, and already MegaMan had the advantage over the Darkloid Navi! Once CosmoMan was in range, ProtoSoul MegaMan swatted him with the Wind Racket and knocked him back. Without giving his opponent time to attack, he hit again using the Step Katana maneuver. Just as he MegaMan was about to call on his Red Raider ally to attack, the Custom bar filled up, forcing Lan to use a different BattleChip.

Lan: "_Shoot, I forgot about that!_ Okay MegaMan, let's try these. Napalm Soul, Double-Soul Download! Pulsar 3, Asteroid 3, and CosmoMan SP! BattleChips in, and download!"

MegaMan: Napalm Soul, activate!"

CosmoMan: "Give up! Your efforts are futile at best!"

MegaMan: "We'll see about that!"

Just as MegaMan launched the Pulsar attack, CosmoMan summoned his Cosmo Planet and its satellite ring canceled it out.

MegaMan: "Uh-oh!"

CosmoMan: "You see! Pointless! Now have some more!"

His attack kept going, but MegaMan had used the Napalm Cannons to destroy each satellite's rings. After the attack was done, NapalmSoul MegaMan charged up energy for the powerful Napalm Bomb and fired it, blasting the Darkloid, but not deleting him; CosmoMan still had over half of his hit points left. Once again, he ran out of time before he could use Navi-Chip as the Custom Screen appeared once again.

MegaMan: "Lan, what do we have now?"

Lan: Almost zip, and this our last chance, bro. But let's try this, Medi Soul, Double-Soul Download! Electric Reel, Katana 2! BattleChips, in! Download!

MegaMan: "Medi Soul, activate!"

As the battle commenced, MegaMan and his new girlfriend fused and became MediSoul MegaMan. CosmoMan unleashed his Cosmo Planet wave, but MegaMan dodged the assault almost effortlessly. As the he hurled his Cosmo Ring, his opponent fired a bolt of lightning and paralyzed him on the spot. Taking advantage of the moment, MegaMan followed up with the double sword attack, while at the same time getting hit by the Cosmo Ring. And then, MegaMan's time ran out.

CosmoMan: "Ha! Teensy-weensy Navis like you don't stand a chance against me. Now be gone!"

At that, he leapt to the Double Soul Navi's front and slugged him with a well-aimed punch to the face, causing MegaMan to fall out of Double Soul. And now it was Medi's turn.

MegaMan: (smirking) "I think I softened him up enough for you, so you should have no problem."

Medi: (cracking her knuckles) "Yeah, I bet he'll go down pretty quickly now. Lan, are you ready?"

Lan: "Oh yeah! Liberation battle routine, set!"

Medi: "Execute!"

CosmoMan: "Bring it on, Medi!"

Medi: "That's Miss Medi to you! (stops) Wait… Does that make sound old?"

Everyone falls down anime style.

Mags (MagnetMan): "JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Medi: "Right, sorry!"

While the two opponents stared each other down, Lan was looking through the Custom Menu on his PET. He saw one of the Mega-Cannons available.

Lan: "_Hmm, I wonder if it would happen?_"

Medi: Lan, what's the hold up!"

Lan: "Okay, Wind Racket, Electric Reel, ProtoMan SP! BattleChips in, and download!"

Medi tried the same maneuver as MegaMan did when he started, but CosmoMan saw it coming and dodge it. So in response, she fired the Electric Reel and hit him as he was tossing another Cosmo Ring.

Medi: "ProtoMan, GO!"

ProtoMan: "Hayabusagiri! (Hawk Cutter!)"

Reeling in pain from the attack, his anger rose and he gritted his teeth.

CosmoMan: "Oh! So that's how you want to play, huh?"

Lan and Medi: "Uh-oh!"

CosmoMan: "DARK CHIP!"

As the Dark Aura engulfed him, CosmoMan became much faster and his attacks became fiercer. Once he had enough distance, he became a black hole and released his ultimate attack, Cosmo Prison. Once the attack was finished, surprisingly, the custom screen once more, and Lan couldn't believe his eyes. In the Chip Menu, all three Mega Cannons were ready.

Lan: "All right!"

CosmoMan: "What now!"

Lan: "CosmoMan, you're in for a real shock!

Lan: "Get ready, Medi, it's time for a Program Advance!"

Medi: "Yes! Program Advance, ready!"

Lan: "BattleChip: Mega Cannon! Triple Download!

CosmoMan: "NO!"

Medi's hands glowed a brilliant light and transformed into a large red cannon.

MagnetMan: "Hey, Cosmo! How does it feel to lose to a "teensy-weensy Navi"? Hurts, doesn't it? But don't worry, that attack is going to hurt even worse!"

Medi: "……Giga Cannon 3! FIRE!"

With nowhere to go, CosmoMan was hit with the full blast.

CosmoMan: "AARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!"

OS voice: "**CosmoMan, deleted.**"

Medi: "sigh… Liberation complete!"

ProtoMan congratulated the team on their find victory, and informed them that they finished the mission in nine phases and was awarded with an Anubis BattleChip. Next, ProtoMan personally commended Medi for her victory over CosmoMan. The nurse Navi was so happy that she immediately glomped MegaMan, which again raised questions in the mind of their teammates, including SearchMan and NapalmMan who had just logged in.

Search: "Um… did I miss something?"

Gyro: "I think we all did."

Napalm: "What the HECK is going on here?"

Proto: "I'll explain in a moment guys."

Mega: "Don't worry. We'll go ahead and say it. You see, after that little mishap a couple of days ago, Medi was feeling really down about it so, to say the least, I helped her cheer up…"

Medi: "…So from now on, we're going to be spending more time together."

Mags: "Ooo…kay."

Proto: "Well once again, congratulations."

Gyro: "Wait! You knew already?"

Proto: "Yep! Well, Team ProtoMan, I can't say this hasn't been a blast, but I believe we've liberated every Nebula-occupied area on the Net. Now all that's left is for MegaMan to defeat this Chaos Lord and take down Nebula once and for all. So until tomorrow, see ya."

OS Voice: "**ProtoMan, logging out.**"

SearchMan: "Then I guess we'll let you lovebirds have some quality time. Let's go, guys."

Gyro, Napalm, and Magnet: "Right."

OS Voice: "**NetNavis, logging out.**"

MegaMan: "So Medi, are you ready to face Nebula tomorrow?"

Medi: "That's depends on if you are ready to face the Chaos Lord."

MegaMan: "I'll be ready. You can count on that."

Medi: "Then so will I, Mega. So will I."

THE END

Dark Liger (Me): So how was that? It came out to be longer than I thought it would. This was my first time writing a one-shot fanfic, and probably the first ever MegaMan x Medi fanfic with a little Lan X Jasmine, and I do accept a little constructive criticism. So send in those reviews, and I'll write an extra part and respond. Oh, but if you send any flames, they will be doused be the Ultra Bishie Navi AquaMan! Ja ne!


End file.
